Thirteen moms and dads
by Dance-of-the-waves
Summary: When trying to get rid of Ichigo's hollow he is give a "cure."The pill backfires changing Ichigo into a child with no memory of the past and the captians are left to take care of him. Too bad they know nothing about kids. First story
1. Chapter 1

****

K, I'm redoing chapter. This time hopefully it will turn out ok. Once again sorry at spelling/grammar error. I'm trying.

* * *

**chapter 1**

"What?!" Ichigo shouted at everyone in the room.

Mayuri just smiled.

"It won't hurt, that much."

He had Ichigo's arm in his hand and a pill in the other. He was grinning madly and yelling at Nemu to get a notepad ready.

_"Like hell I'll let them use that on me!"_

" I have him under control though!!" Ichigo yelled at Yamamoto.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I don't believe you." Yamamoto said returning the glare Ichigo was sending his way.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered. "Just take it."

" Ya! Just take it strawberry!!" Renji said with a smirk.

" Shut it, Pineapple." Ichigo replied with evil look.

"Focus Ichigo." Soi Fong said while shifting back and forth on her feet.

"Fine!"

He grabbed the pill.

"Hey!! Don't be so eager!" His hollow shouted."We can talk about this, right?!"

"Nope." Ichigo said with a smirk.

He put the pill in his mouth.

"Well?"

He found himself looking at Renji.

"AH!!" Ichigo screamed jumping back stepping on Soi Fong foot by accident.

"Renji! There's this thing, it's called my bubble! Get out of my bubble!"

He froze and turn around to face a very angry Soi Fong.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!" She screamed drawing her Zanpaku-to.

"Shit." He said.

The day ended with Ichigo being taken to the 4th company to receive treatment for several life threatening wounds. Yamamoto was forced to call the meeting early.

* * *

A week later

* * *

The captains were in a meeting when they suddenly felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure weaken.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Komamura asked looking around.

"Kinda hard to miss." Toshiro said looking at the door.

"What's hard to miss?" Zaraki asked.

Toshiro glared at him.

"Ichigo's spiritual pressure is fading."

Zaraki stood up so fast even Byakuya stepped back in shock.

"ICHIGO!!! CAME FIGHT ME!!!!!" He started toward the door.

"Wait. What's that sound?" Shunshi asked.

"It's getting closer."

Suddenly a small blur ran into the room. They watched as it ran in a small circle screaming.

"Ichigo?" Ukitake asked.

"Ichigo!!!"

All the captains turned toward the door and saw Renji and Matsumoto run in.

"Oh."

They stopped finally noticing where they were. Meanwhile Ichigo had attacked Renji and was currently located on his shoulder. Oddly he didn't seem to mind.

"Ok, don't freak out." Matsumoto said waving her hands in front of her.

"HOW COULD WE NOT FREAK OUT!!! ICHIGO IS SMALLER THEN TOSHIRO!!!!!"

Everyone turned toward Soi Fong startled at her outburst. The temperature dropped several degrees and everyone froze.

"Sorry Toshiro."

"Who is going to take care of him?" Ukitake asked.

"I could." Mayuri said grinning.

Everyone paled at the thought of what the captain would do to a helpless captive.

"Over my dead body."

Everyone turned towards the door.

"Rukia!? When the hell did you get here?" Renji asked pointing at her.

Not only was Rukia there but all of the vice captains and Ichigo's soul reaper friends.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone became quite, even Zaraki who had been rambling about losing his sparring partner.

"It seems the only way to solve this is to let Ichigo decide." Yamamoto said.

"Um. Captain, Ichigo doesn't remember anything from before." Matsumote said while looking at Ichigo.

"Well, his choice will be based on what he knows about us so far."

Everyone looked at him. Ichigo raised his hand and pointed at someone.

Everyone turned to see who he was pointing at and paled.

Zaraki Kanpachi

* * *

Once again sorry about spelling/grammar errors. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to everyone who put me on your favorite's/alerts lists. Really, I hope this works for you, because I don't think I'm changing it any time soon. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!! Really help me think and continue. I'm really sorry about grammer/spelling. I reread it and was like O My God is that really what people are reading, I'll be more careful this time. I AM REALLY BAD AT SPELLING!!! Oh,Thanks for helping me know what I'm doing wrong and sorry about the last chapter I'll try to fix that. Thanks for the support. **

**Disclamer: Dance-of-the-waves does not own bleach

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Thud"

Everyone turned to the door, Rukia had passed out.

"NO WAY!!!!" Zaraki yelled as he leaned against he wall.

"What am I suppose to do with a Ichigo I can't fight?!"

"Kenny? can we keep him?" Yachiru asked poking Ichigo he then punched her.

"Maybe I should rethink this," Yamamoteo said softly putting his chin in his hand.

"I can fight!" Ichigo said pouting.

"Think about it! We could make him into the ultimate weapon!" Soi Fong said with a crazy smile while pumping her fists into the air.

Everyone around her felt the need to back up.

" At least she's not thinking about Yoruichi." Shunsui whispered to Ukitake.

Ukitake nodded.

"Of course Miss Yoruchi will have to lead it." she said with stars in her eyes.

Shunsui and Ukitake sweatdropped.

Everyone ignored Ichigo and continued fighting. He ran over to the door and reappeared seconds later with a stick. He ran over to Zaraki and started hitting him in the leg. He didn't notice. He felt weird for a second and decided to ask someone about it. He went over to the lady with a braid and tugged on her sleeve.

"Ichigo. What is it?" She asked softly.

"What's a zanpaku-to?"

Everyone stilled and looked at him. Well almost everyone, Mayuri was yelling at Nemu to take notes.

"Where did you hear that word Ichigo?" Unohana asked.

"I don't know I just thought of it. Why?"

"I got it!!"

They all turned to look at Yamamoteo.

"Ummm,What ?" Ukitake asked shocked.

"Simple. We will all take a part in Ichigo's care."

"It's a good idea." Komamura agreed.

Kinda oblivious, I was waiting for someone to say it." Iba said while watching Ichigo try to take it all in.

" All right, any objections?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!"

"Rukia was standing up, using Renji's head as a support, why he was on the floor is any ones guess.

"WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ICHIGO WITH ZARAKI!!?????"

"Rukia, 2 things." Nanao said sighing.

She was sitting on the floor, but got up. She sighed as she dusted herself off.

"Don't use the phase"over my dead body" your dead and you are behind the times. Ichigo is to be taken care of by everyone."

She then sat back down and continued to read a book about child care.

"Um, Rukia?" Renji asked

"What!"

"Can you get off my head?" He asked looking at her.

"No!" She said releasing a murderous intent.

"O,Ok."

"Wait."

Everyone looked at Toshiro. He was looking around the room.

"Where's Ichigo? He's not here."

Nanao got up, Zaraki stopped leaning against the wall, Rukia pulled Renji up off the floor and Unohana stiffened. Suddenly they felt the spiritual energy of a few very strong hollows.

" You don't think..."

"This is Ichigo! No matter how young if someone is is in trouble he'll find a way to help." Kira said sounding worried.

"Come on!' Renji said running out the door everyone followed. Even Mayuri who had been doing a happy dance about at least getting a little time to "play" with Ichigo.

They tracked it to Sokyoku Hill where they saw some soul reapers fighting the hollows. Isane was the one who saw Ichigo first.

"Oh, Ichigo!!"

* * *

K, like I said thanks for the support. I don't mind criticism as long as it's helpful and not like "you can't write at all." That's mean. So once again review and I'll try to fix the other chapter. See ya!


	3. Note 4 readers

**I now have a poll on my profile that I would like you to vist.  
****I have different ideas on where to go with this story and would like your opinion. ****If you don't want to vote or are to lazy to move the mouse that's your problem.  
I just won't update till I feel people want me to enough that they will vote on the poll with what they want to see or email me with an idea for the story.  
For those of you who read this thanks. For those of you who feel you are above voting, I hope you're good at waiting cause I'm not updating till I get some feedback.  
****Thanks to those of you who will vote and thanks for reading my story and for the reviews.  
I also hope to start with some other storys and hope I will get the same reaction for those as well.  
I hope to hear from you soon.****  
Dance-of-the-waves**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

What up? I finally decided that I wasn't going to get more votes and figured I should update.  
Results:  
#1. Ichigo and his hollow work together  
#2. Ichigo gets Zangestu back  
#3. Don't care as long as you update soon  
#4. Bring on the battles and Ichigo is saved by his human friends  
I also got ONE e-mail from girlX901. ( Good idea by the way. I might use it.)  
I know ALOT more people should have vote because I figured out that you can see how many people visit your story. I didn't know you could do that. Why didn't somebody tell me that? This chapter will be short, Sorry. It's ISAT week and I'm tired.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Ichigo!" Isane yelled.

Everyone followed her eyes. On the ground was Ichigo with a bloody face and a angry look an his face. He was staring at a pig shaped hollow.

"Damn it."

Isane turned to her side and watched as Renji flash stepped over to where Ichigo was.

"Hurry Renji!" She screamed as the pig got ready to attack Ichigo.

* * *

_flashback_

_Ichigo was was sitting in the room with the captions when a voice in his head told him to go to a place called Sokyoku Hill. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was normal to hear voices in his head.  
__He was about to ask about it when the voice asked if he was scared. He decided to go and slipped out while the captains where fighting.  
After MANY wrong turns he finally got to Sokyoku Hill and was shocked to find a VERY scary looking monster thing glaring at him.  
His instincts were screaming at him to get out the way, but he stayed were he was frozen in fear. A claw came form one of them and hit him in the head and sent him flying.  
He was blinded with pain for a few minutes and when his head finally stopped reeling and he could sit up straight he noticed a warm liquid streaming down his face.  
He wasn't scared up till then, but that all changed when he realized it was blood an his face. He tried to ask the voice in his head what he should do but It wasn't there anymore.  
He faintly heard somebody yell his name but it was to far away to register in his head at the time. The monster came over to him and raise it claw as it got ready to strike.  
That was when Ichigo opened his mouth to scream._

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw black.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"No, but you were damn close to it. "

Ichigo looked up and saw the man from before. Renji stopped and set him, he locked eyes with Ichigo. He could hear everyone fighting in the back ground.

"Ichigo stay here." Renji said and Ichigo watched as he ran off to help the others.

It wasn't long before Ichigo noticed that the battle was not going good for the soul reapers and fought the urge to go and help them.

It was when Renji and Rukia went down, that he snapped.

_"Hey. Little me, call the old dude's name. You remember it right?" _Great now the voice was back.

"Old dude?" Ichigo asked.

_"Yeah! He's old let me tell you, but if anybody can help he can."_

"What are you waiting for?! Tell me his name!" Ichigo said loudly.

Ichigo listened as the voice told him what to say and what to do. When he was done he told Ichigo to get ready.

_"NOW!" The voice yelled_.

"ZANGETSU!!!"

Everyone that was still conscious watched in amazement as Ichigo was swallowed by blackness. He emerged not only with a Zanpaku-to, but with a hollow mask too.

"You're kidding me! After all that he still has his mask?!" Zaraki asked. He shook his head. Mayuri wept silently in the background for his failed experiment.

* * *

Alright chapter 4 is DONE! It's really short though. Once again sorry about any spelling/grammar errors and please review. Hope you like this, I had some trouble getting what you guys wanted in there. I'm going to try something and hope it works. Well, I'll see ya later. =)


	5. Chapter 5

****

I am SO sorry about the wait. Since it's the end of school, I've had lots of studying for exams. So sad. On the bright side, I got the guy I like to sign my year book. Yay! I think he likes me too. Anyway, again thanks for waiting and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'll try not to do that again. We also finished reading "The Outside" in English. So, if any of you people that are currently reading this know of any good fanfictions please tell me. Also, if you know of some really good West Side Story fanfictions tell me about those too please. You call PM me or just put the address for it in your review. Hint, Hint. Don't go out of your way to look for them though. I know that's what you were all gonna do, right?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Zaraki! Grab Ichigo and get him under control before he does something stupid. I take that back. Before he does something **TO **stupid!" Byakuya yelled.

"Why me?" Zaraki couldn't help but grin as he watched the mini Ichigo run around swinging his sword.

"With the grace of a flyswater." Zaraki muttered.

"You idiot! You're always going on about how much you want to fight! Get up and fight him!" Soi Fon screamed.

Zaraki started to get up, before he froze. All the soul reapers did. Suddenly Yamamote appears.

"Has this hill always been that steep?" He freezes too. He turn and runs down the hill screaming bloody murder.

"Mayruri. WHY IS MY SON FUN-SIZED?!"

"Oh shit."

* * *

A few hours ago

Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Tatsuki were walking home from school when Ururu and Jinta appeared in front of them

"Kisuke wants to see you." Ururu said shyly.

"Yeah! So ditch the girl and come on!" Jinta yelled. Tatsuki glared at him.

"What did you say, brat?" She asked. Her voice was low and deadly.

"You heard me." He said.

They tackled each other. While they were fighting the others were talking to Ururu.

"So what does Kisuke want us for?" Orihime asked.

"There's a problem in Soul Society."

"Wait," Chad said, "I thought Ichigo was there?"

"Don't you see? That's why there's a problem." Uryu said while adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, and bring Issin too."

With that she disappeared. Jinta left screaming he would be back. About a hour later everybody was at Kisuke's shop.

"What's the problem Kisuke? It's unusual for you to ask for me." Issain said.

"You'll have to see for yourself." Kisuke said grinning.

He started shoving towards the door. "Oh yeah. Mayuri did it."

With that he shoved them into the door to Soul Society.

When they got there Issin got Ichigo's location and was off to find his son. When he got to the hill he saw his, now mini, son fighting some hollows. He killed they quickly and grabbed his son.

"Mayuri. WHY IS MY SON FUN-SIZED?!"

* * *

**Once again sorry for the long wait. I hope this was worth it. Thanks for those who have stuck with me. Remember updating makes you happy, reviews make me happy. Please review. Please try some of my other storys too. See ya later!**


	6. Author Note

Alright you have permission to kill me. I completely forgot about this account until like five minutes ago when I found a piece of paper with my password and stuff. I can't believe I'm still getting reviews and favorite on this, thanks so much by the way! I'm going to see what I can do about redoing this to make it better. I'm wincing while I'm reading this, so give me so time and I'll try to see what I can do with it. Thanks again for all the loving guys! I'm going to try to be better about keeping up with all this from now on. If you would like to help me or have ideas for the story and want to talk to me, that would be excellent. It's been awhile since I've seen Bleach, I'll welcome all the help I can get. Thanks!


End file.
